


You'll Be in My Heart

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You'll Be in My Heart-Phil Collins(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You'll Be in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You'll Be in My Heart-Phil Collins(Pandora)

Mirage smiles down at the sparkling curled up in his arms. The small servo clenches and unclenches. He rubs his nose against the sparkling’s making him squeal quietly. He glances up to where Hound should be standing to see Prowl. He frowns slightly as he glances down to see the sparkling no longer in his arms. His spark aches as he trembles. A mech with the same color of armor sits among the Autobots. He laughs and jokes with his friends. Mirage moves over to his creation. 

Before he can get there, the rec room fades away to a battle field and his creation lies on the ground with a gaping wound, he kneels beside the mech. Servos clutching servos as the medics try to make their way over. 

“It is going to be alright,” Mirage says as the frame goes limp. The light fades from the mech’s frame. “I’ll always be with you, as you’ll always be in my spark, little one.”

Mirage smiles down at the sparkling in his arms as the small Cybertronian falls into recharge.


End file.
